The invention relates generally to systems and methods for spraying substances, such as coating fluids (e.g., paint).
A variety of spray devices may be used to apply a spray to a target object. For example, spray devices often employ a gas, such as pressurized air, to atomize a liquid (e.g., paint) to generate a spray, which is then directed toward the target object to create a coating. Unfortunately, these spray devices require a source of pressurized air, such as a compressor or a compressed gas tank. By further example, spray devices often require one or more connections with external equipment, such as air supply conduits, liquid supply conduits (e.g., paint conduits), electrical cords, and so forth. Unfortunately, these connections limit the portability and ease of use of the spray devices. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved spray device.